Hidden Secrets
by Whisper to the Moon
Summary: Michael is trying to discover his past. After his parents died in a freak accident on there way to the Unova region he goes trying to find there killers and why they were so reluctant to go. Read and find out how he finds the secrets hidden in Unova.
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon

* * *

><p>AN: Im mad because i wrote this chapter and it was deleted because my dumb computer internet lost connection so this is my second writing so if I have some grammar mistakes forgive me please. enjoy the chapter :-l. Also this will be the shortest chapter of the series. Accepting 12 O/Cs only so hurry and give them.

* * *

><p>"Unova," Michael said looking at the land from the boat<p>

His black hair down to his shoulder. and his tan skin in the sunlight. He had a blue tight shirt on (like one you wear in track) and white khaki shorts below his knees. He also had white running shoes on his feet and a sharpedo tooth on his necklace.

"Now I know why they wanted to come here," he was talking about his parents they had passd recently

His brother was living with their grandmother in kanto and he was taking his journey in unova.

"I cant wait he," said holding back tears

* * *

><p>When Michael was getting off the boat he asked for directions to the nearest phone the captain pointed him to the nearest cafe so he went in asked one of the waiters where the phone was and he pointed toward the corner. Michael walked over and dialed a phew numbers and a small boy with dark hair tan skin and red t-shirt with a carizard on it answered the phone.<p>

"Michael!" the little boy said overjoyed

"Hi Morgan hows everything there," he said happy to see his little brother

"Everythings good have you caught any pokemon yet big bro," the small boy said

"No not yet but i have to call the proffessor after i get off the phone with you so im going to get my new pokemon to," he said

"well you suck then,"Morgan said

" Go get grandma," Michael said annoyed

"Hello," an older lady came to the phone she had dark hair tan skin and blue eyes.

"Hi grandma just called to tell you i got here safely," Michael said

"Well thank you for checking in call me back when you get in the next city im busy at the moment," his grandma said

"OK grandma bye," michael said

"Goodbye," she hung up the phone

* * *

><p>He dialed a diffrent number and a lady with brown hair a pale face and a lab coat appered on the screen.<p>

"Hello," Proffessor Juniper said suprised to get a caller

"Hello Proffessor Juniper I was calling to see if your were taking me to your lab and if you had any pokemon ready.

"Well you were the first out of all the starting trainers to contact me so you get first pick out of the three starting trainers and I have already ent one of my assistants to come get you he should be there soon you should eat while your there so enjoy," Juniper said

"Thank you Goodbye," Michael said

"Goodbye,"Juniper said and hung up

'Well i should eat while im here,' Michael thought to himself he sat in a both and odered a chese burger

* * *

><p>After a while he had finished his cheseburger and was messing with his book on the unova region when a man probably about a foot taller than Michael walked with glasses and a lab coat and walked over to Michael.<p>

"Are you Michael," The man said

"Yes and who are you," Michael knew who he was talking to he obviously worked for proffessor Juniper

"Im Jake i work for proffesor Juniper and im escorting you to her Lab," he said over eager

" OK," I said feeling better

* * *

><p>"So how has your time in Unova been," the assistant asked<p>

"Its been ok," Michael said not in the mood to talk

"Have you decided what pokemon your gonna choose," the assistant said

"No," michael said staring out the window looking at the forest and all the common pokemon

* * *

><p>A little while later about half way to the Lab Michael felt like talking.<p>

"What pokemon do you have," Michael asked being Curious

"Unfezant, Elektross, Klicklang, Beheeyem, Jellicent, and Amongus,"The lab assistant said

"Wow i dont even have any pokemon yet," Michael said amzed

"Yep they are my buddies," he said happily

* * *

><p>When they reached the small town of Nuvema the lab was on a hill so the car went high up and they walked into the labratory.<p>

"Hello Michael how are you doing," Professor Juniper said happily.

"Im fine how are you," Michael said excited about getting his first pokemon

"Im fine are you ready to pick your first pokemon," Juniper said as excited as michael

"Yes I am," Michael looking like he was going to pee his pants

Juniper brought out a cart with three diffrent pokemon. A blue one with a shell on its stomach, a green one with a leaf for a tail, and a red one that looked like a pig.

"These are Oshawott a water type, Snivy a grass type, and Tepig a fire type," Juniper said

" Pick one that you know youll be attached to," Juniper said happpy as can be.

Michael noticed somethings oshawott was sleeping, snivy was glaring at michael, and tepig wasjumping for joy.

"I chose Oshawott," Michael said Juniper looking confused.

"OK I guess," she said handing michael five pokeballs then oshawotts pokeball a pokedex a trainer card and a pokebelt.

"thanks," michael said

He put his blue backpack on his back, that he had in his hands, and instead of putting his belt on his waist he slung it across his chest and put all the pokeballs on it including oshawotts. and as he headed out the door he stoped.

"Can I ask one more favor," Michael said

"What is it Michael," Juniper said looking confused

"Can I spend te night I wanna see the people who are my competition tommorrow," I asked a little tired

"Sure you can," Juniper said with a grin

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry i was suppost to post this at 11 am but now im posting this at 5:53 pm Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Hoped you liked it. :-l Accepting O/C's

* * *

><p>OC's Needed NO O/Cs can have the same pokemon also a tournament is coming up and every O/C needs to have 4 pokemon i will shoose the other two later in the story. I am accepting the first 12 O/Cs.

NEEDED TO QUALIFY:

Name:

Gender:

Description:

Pokemon: First two O/C's need to have snivy or tepig(Only four no O/Cs can have the same pokemon and if you put the last evolution in the story they will be first or second evolution)(Also add which one is the partner)

Personalaty(spelled wrong I know):

Love Interest: (If they like any of the other O/C's or Michael)

History:(There past)

Extra: (Anything else needed to know that I may have forgotten)

PLEASE I NEED O/C'S ONLY ONE PER PERSON


	2. A Tale of a Hearts Want

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

><p>AN: I'm a little upset from the last chapter cause all I got where O/Cs and no actual reviews i have a question for the people who gave me O/Cs did you even read the story? On a better note I'm happy that I got 71 hits on the first day yay to celebrate lets see the battle in the next chapter. But before that thank you Legendary Fairy for inspiring me to write more of this story. One last Question should I quit writing the story.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>Michael woke up at six just like he had planned since Juniper told him that the new trainers were going to be there at seven. He had slept in a really uncomfortable chair and his back had started to hurt but he didn't really care. So he was now he had a little catching up to do.<p>

"Come on out Oshawott," Michael said hoping his Pokémon wasn't still sleep

"Osha," The Oshawott said rubbing his eyes still looking a little tired

"Well hi I'm Michael your new trainer," Michael held at his hand to give a hand shake but instead Oshawott gave him a high five

"Wow you're a pretty cool little dude," Michael said to his Pokémon who did the same thing he would have done

"So let's check out your moves," Michael said holding up his Pokedex that he had gotten the day before

The Pokedex created a beam of light that went up and down Oshawott and a minute later all the moves Oshawott knew appeared on the screen.

"OK you know focus energy, water gun, fury cutter, and tackle. Pretty cool," The new trainer said

"Osha," the Oshawott said nodding his head

"Let's go try them out," Michael said eagerly

"Osha!" Oshawott was excited

* * *

><p>"OK Oshawott use water gun on the tree again," Michael said enthusiastically<p>

"Excuse me but do you know where Professor Juniper," A girl who had seemed to be watching for a while Michael hadn't noticed.

"Um she's probably in her lab did you check in there?" Michael said because it was a little obvious where the professor was.

"No but I just wanted an excuse to talk to you," The girl said blushing a little she had really long brown hair down to her waist and brown eyes. She wore a blue V neck and a purple skirt. She had blue running shoes and a blue and purple messenger bag hanging from her shoulder.

Michael not saying anything back he returned Oshawott and walked over and stood directly in front of the girl. He was a couple of inches taller.

"What's your name," Michael said firmly

"I-I'm Alessandra but my friends call me Alex I'm from the Sinnoh region," she said nervously

"Well I'm Michael I'm from the Kanto region are you another one of the new trainers?" Michael said still towering over the girl who is know known as Alex.

"Yes I planned on choosing Oshawott but I see I was too late," She said still blushing

"Well I got Oshawott yesterday so don't be to upset," Michael said starting to walk up the hill to the lab

"I'm fine I had a second choice," She said catching up to him

Once they got to the lab professor Juniper had the cart ready for everyone who was receiving a new Pokémon.

"Hello Professor Juniper I'm Alessandra and I'm one of the new trainers," Alex said in a different tone she had used with Michael it seemed more firm

"O yes I remember speaking with you mother the other day. Which Pokémon would you like," Juniper said pointing at Snivy and Tepig

"This is Snivy the grass type starter and this is Tepig the Fire starter," Juniper said

"Ill choose Tepig," she said happily picking up Tepig in her hands

"Ok than here is everything you'll need on your journey," Juniper said handing Alex five pokeballs and than Tepig's pokeball and than her Pokedex and her trainer card.

"Thank you," Alex said

"Are you two traveling together," Juniper asked

"N-," Alex didn't get to finish

"Yes we decided earlier that we would start traveling together since we are both new to the region," Michael said interrupting Alex in mid word.

"Yeah we agreed on it earlier," She said questioning a little.

"Well Ok you should go ahead and leave so maybe you can catch a Pokémon and be in Accumula by tonight," Professor Juniper said with a smile.

"Thank you for the advice professor Juniper," Alex said following Michael out the door

* * *

><p>"Why did you want to come with me," Alex said in a questioning tone sill grinning at the same time.<p>

"Well I thought you were cute and I know you like me and we need each others help anyway," Michael said not even glancing at the girl he just kept looking straight ahead as they walked toward Accumula town.

She didn't say any thing but her cheeks turned red.

"Well do you like me or not," Michael said still looking straight ahead

"Y-Yes I do," Alex said with a grin

"Well I don't like you," He said not even glancing

Her grin broke all of a sudden she stopped in her tracks.

"But…," Michael stopped but didn't look back

"I would date you if you won a battle," Michael said looking back staring at the girl.

Alex was about to respond but someone was running behind them.

"Wait, Wait, Wait for me," a smaller voice called from behind.

The boy stopped to catch his breath. He had blonde hair and very light skin color. He was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans with red running shoes. When he caught his breath he started to talk.

"I'm Josh Tandaline and I'm from Nuvema town I will destroy you in battle," He said in pointing to Michael.

"No you won't," Alex said

"Why not?" Josh said confused

"Cause you will be battling me Michael will be referee," Alex said Pulling out Tepig's pokeball

"Whatever I'm going to crush you," Josh said readying his pokeball

* * *

><p>The trio found a small clearing on the side of the trail. Josh went to one side and Alex went to the other. They both got there pokeball ready.<p>

"The battle between Alex and Josh is about to begin. This will be a one on one battle with no time limit let the battle begin.

"Let's go Tepig," Alex said throwing her pokeball to her side of the field.

"Piece of cake lets go Ducklett," Josh as arrogant as ever

"OK Tepig tackle," Alex said determined to win

Tepig shot out heading straight for Ducklett.

"Ducklett use water gun," Josh said really not thinking

Ducklett stayed in the same place opened its mouth and a burst of water came flying out.

"Tepig dodge and come from the side," Alex said and Tepig did as told.

Tepig almost got hit but ran from the right and was about to make impact with Ducklett

"Dod-," Josh said but it was to late Tepig had made impact and Ducklett went flying and was trying to get backup.

"Ok Tepig lets try Ember quick," Alex said rushing before her chance was gone

Tepig nodded opened his mouth and a whole punch of embers started flying toward Ducklett.

"Ducklett quick use water gun," Josh said almost out of time

Ducklett had recovered his footing and saw that he was about to get hit but then Ducklett flew up, which josh forgot she could do and used water gun it made a direct hit. Both Pokémon looked pretty beat up even though the battle had just started probably because both trainers and Pokémon alike were new to battling.

"OK let's finish him. Ducklett wing attack," Josh said knowing he was gonna win this battle.

Ducklett's wing began to glow while she was in mid air and she was ground level flying straight towards Tepig.

"OK Tepig lets win this use flame charge," Alex said a little nervous still determined to win the battle.

Tepig's whole body became engulfed in flames and he started charging toward the flying type Pokémon.

"Wow," Michael said in amazement he had never seen a serious battle in person before

When the Pokémon collided there was a cloud of dust and all three trainers had the same question _'What Happened'._

* * *

><p>AN: So how did you like that chapter a little expense for the next one so I can still keep readers. If you review this time I still need O/C's but if you make an O/C please under the O/C description put how you like the actual story Thanks. And I'm accepting eight more O/Cs and ill PM you if you're O/C made it or what was wrong with your O/C here are the Qualifications.

* * *

><p>Qualifications:<p>

Name:

Gender:

Description: (clothing and other looks)

Pokémon: (Only from Unova region)(Only Four)(Specify which one is the partner)(No O/Cs can have the same Pokémon)

Personality:

Love Interest:

History:

Extra: (anything else I may have missed)

PLEASE I NEED EIGHT MORE O/C'S THANK YOU


	3. Shouldnt be Left Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for all of the great reviews all of you have really inspired me to write more of this story. This is the only one that has ever actually worked out so thank you. I'm so happy that this chapter is gonna have some fun stuff in it remember I still need more O/C's. And yes Alex confessed to Michael but that doesn't mean Michael is gonna fall for it that quick or does he. O and yes I did break the barrier for Pokémon being only where the game says who cares Pokémon are technically animals there gonna go where they please and not in some barrier made by game creators. OK I'm gonna stop nagging and get on with the story enjoy.

* * *

><p>When the dust cleared all you could see were Ducklett and Tepig lying next to each other both not moving at all.<p>

"Both trainers Pokémon are unable to battle the battle ends in a tie," Michael had announced to the two trainers who where still in shock

"Well than Josh you certainly crushed her but at the same time crushed yourself," Michael said out of shock and kind of mad that the boy was so arrogant and got a tie.

"I tied wow," Alex said returning her bruised Pokémon to its pokeball and holding it as a trophy of her semi-victory

Josh still hadn't said anything he ran to his Pokémon picked her up and ran away.

"Well that was a shocker," Michael said sarcastically looking the way the younger boy had went

"Twelve year olds so weird a least were fourteen and can have a serious relationship," Alex said grinning

"Two things first question how did you know he was twelve," Michael said walking from the clearing back on to the trail on the way to Accumula town which he hoped wasn't that far.

"I saw his trainer card sticking out of his pocket while he was getting a pokeball," She said walking behind him trying to catch up.

"The second thing were still not dating you haven't won a battle yet you tied but it did make you ay more attractive," He said holding out his hand for her to hold

"Well I'm gonna win the next battle no matter who it's against," She said determined also blushing and holding Michael hand.

* * *

><p>When they reached Accumula town the two where still holding hands. It was about seven o' clock.<p>

"Do you want to spend the night at the Pokémon center," Michael asked knowing it was wrong to play with the girl but he was having some fun.

"Actually I want to keep moving the faster we go the more battles I can win. But first we're going to eat we can't travel with each other and not know anything about each other," Alex said and pulling him towards café towards the end of the medium sized town.

They got a table and ordered there food.

"So how was your life before you started your journey," Michael asked a little hungry

"Well my family was very wealthy I got everything I wanted I was a spoiled brat. I wanted to become a Pokémon trainer and my parents said no. They didn't go for it at all. So I told them that I was taking a trip to around Unova for a vacation so they didn't mind and they have no idea that I'm a trainer," She said a little happy that she was sitting with the guy she liked.

"Well that's really brave of you," Michael said looking at the Fourteen year old

"So how's your family," Alex said noticing that she hit a nerve

Michael said nothing but got up and walked away out the door. Michaels didn't look back since he was a little mad not at Alex but at himself. He hadn't come on a journey to find love or even friends he came to become the best Pokémon trainer even though it was late he was gonna catch a Pokémon. He walked onto the trail that headed towards Striaton city.

* * *

><p>Michael had gotten tired and he had to use the restroom so he went in side the forest. Before he started to pee he saw what looked like a web made by a Spinarak or Ariados but it looked like electrical pulses were going through the web.<p>

"Wow," Suddenly he didn't need to pee anymore

What scared Michael even more was that a Pokémon started to crawl down from the web. Michael pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the small yellow Pokémon.

"Joltik the spider like Pokémon Joltik makes webs to capture his prey they usually leave in groups," The Pokedex automated voice said

Michael got even more scared but then he noticed that the Joltik was alone and he hadn't attacked yet.

"Well Joltik your just like me alone and scared," Michael said relaxing little

"Jol," The Joltik said also relaxing

Michael pulled out a pokeball and went up to the Joltik.

"Well you don't have to be alone anymore," Michael said putting the pokeball on Joltik's head and then a red beam of light shot out and sucked Joltik up. The pokeball automatically sealed.

Alex shouldn't be alone either.

* * *

><p>Michael got back to Accumula town at one o clock in the morning he went to the hotel. Luckily there was someone at the desk he asked if Alex was staying there he had said yes and told him where the room was. He fell asleep in front of her door.<p>

He woke up to his head on a pillow on a bed.

"What happened," Michael said sleepily

"You were asleep in front of my door and I brought you in," a familiar voice came from the bathroom

"Come on I need to catch another Pokémon," Alex said calling from the restroom

Michael got up and got two pokeballs out and brought both his Pokémon out.

"Oshawott I've been thinking and I'm gonna name you Hydro," Michael said to Oshawott

"Oshawott," Oshawott said seeming to like his new name

"Joltik I knew your name since I saw you your Bolt," Michael said Joltik looked surprised

"Jol-tik," Joltik said very happy that he had a new nickname

"I'm ready to go and I like your new Pokémon," Alex said getting her bag and walking out the door

Michael followed her and Oshawott and Joltik did the same.

* * *

><p>They were on the same trail that Michael had found Joltik on.<p>

"So what Pokémon are you planning on catching," Michael said as Joltik was asleep on his backpack and Oshawott found a nice place on his neck.

"The first Pokémon I can get," Alex said bringing out Tepig and readying him for a battle

"Well what about that Lillipup," Michael said pointing at the Lillipup that had just run out the pushes and started growling at them.

"Get ready Tepig use flame charge on Lillipup," Alex said Michael backed up a little

Tepig's body started to be devoured by flames and then he started to run full speed a Lillipup. Lillipup's body started to glow and he started running full speed at Tepig.

"Tepig jump over Lillipup and come from behind," Alex said a little scared of the attack Lillipup was using

Tepig jumped over the Lillipup and hit him in the backside. Lillipup went flying. And landed on the ground trying to get up. Alex threw a pokeball at the Lillipup. And a red light engulfed Lillipup and sucked him into the pokeball. The pokeball kept shaking and shaking and shaking.

* * *

><p>I know this wasn't the best chapter but I think it was O.K . I still need OC's please. I also wanted to say spread the word about this fan fiction I need more readers please.

* * *

><p>Qualifications:<p>

Name:

Gender:

Description: (clothing and other looks)

Pokémon: (Only from Unova region)(Only Four)(Specify which one is the partner)(No O/Cs can have the same Pokémon)

Personality:

Love Interest:

History:

Extra: (anything else I may have missed)

* * *

><p>I need seven more OC's Boys if you don't mind thank you hoped you enjoyed the chapter


	4. Brothers vs Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

><p>Hi everyone thanks for all the kind reviews I'm happy that I don't have to quit writing my story. Also how do you like my chapter titles I think they're ok but are the corny? Another thing I might not update as much because I'm about to start going back to school so it will probably be a little harder. So I'm going to stop my ranting so enjoy your story.<p>

* * *

><p>The ball wouldn't stop shaking.<p>

"Some on lets go," Michael said to his companion

"OK," Alex said finally giving in

She picked up the pokeball inside her messenger bag and planned on checking on it when they got to the Striaton gym. They kept walking down the path.

"So if I beat the gym leader you'll become my boyfriend right," Alex asked curiously still walking beside her crush.

"Yes that was the deal," Michael said a grin on his face.

"Then I'm going to win no matter what," Alex said

"Well I'm your number one fan," Michael said not looking at the girl all Alex did was blush.

"Wait we're not dating but you're always flirting with me," Alex said confused

"Well you're still cute and I'm not good at talking with cute girls without flirting," Michael said telling the truth

All Alex could do was blush.

* * *

><p>When they reached the gym it was big and looked like a mini coliseum. There was another boy standing in front of the building to and he was staring at Alex. He had Blue hair, Brown eyes, and had Light skin. He wore a Black khaki shorts, black shirt, and black sneakers.<p>

"Hello my name is Lucas and you must be beautiful," Lucas said with a smart tone

All Alex did was giggle. Michael growled.

"Well thank you but your to old for me," Alex said happy by the compliment

"Actually I'm fourteen," Lucas said still with a grin

"O I am to I was born in June," Alex said blushing

"I was born in May," Lucas said standing the same height as Michael

Michael growled

"I was born in April," Michael said with an attitude

"OK lets all go in and battle the gym leader," Michael said glaring at Lucas

* * *

><p>As they walked in all they could see was a bunch of tables and three waiters.<p>

"Um what is this," Lucas said

Michael ignored him

"Excuse me is this the Pokémon gym," Michael said speaking with the waiter with green hair

"Yes it is," The waiter said

"WE HAVE ANOTHER GYM BATTLE," The waiter yelled to the other waiters

"Yes I can't wait," The waiter with the red hair said

"Yes haven't had one in a while," the waiter with the blue hair said

The curtain that acted as a wall in the back of the restaurant went up and all the eaters went to the top of the stairs to watch the upcoming battle.

"Now which one of you is battling," All the waiters said at the same time

Alex, Michael, and Lucas all stepped forward. Lucas and Alex were still at the front door Michael was in the same place he was when he had asked the waiter if this was a gym.

"Which one of you is the gym leader," Lucas said now stepping on the battlefield and a wall was rising from where the restaurant was.

"We are all the gym leaders," they all said at the same time

"I'm Cilan the grass type gym leader," the man with the green hair said with a bow

"I'm Chile the fire type gym leader," the man with red hair said with a shake of his fist

"And I'm Cress the water gym leader," the man with blue hair said with a stroke of his hair

"And we are the triplets of the Striaton gym," they all said at the same time

"OK are we all going to battle you at different times or what," Alex said

The three gym leaders got in a huddle and all you could hear were whispers.

"We have decided that we will have a triple battle," Cilan said

"This triple battle will feature all of you versus all of us. Each of you will use one of your Pokémon and each of us will use on of our Pokémon and battle at the same time," Cress said

"And that's what you have to do to win the badge," Chile said

"Ok," All the trainers said readying there pokeballs

"Come on out Emolga," Lucas said sending out his Pokémon that looked like and electric flying squirrel.

"My turn come on out Panpour," Cress said looking as calm as ever

"Let's go Tepig," Alex said sending out her pig looking partner

"Awesome lets go Pansage," Cilan said excitement on his face

"OK Oshawott it's your turn," Michael said ready to win her first badge

"Ha ha don't leave out my Pansear," Chile said excitement through his whole body

"This battle is a triple battle between Chile, Cress, and Cilan versus Michael, Lucas, and Alessandra. This is a no time limit battle. Once all of one team Pokémon has fainted the other team is the winner. Let the battle begin,"

"Pansage dig," Cilan said

"Panpour dig," Cress said

"Pansear dig," Chile said

They all did as told and all tried to dig under ground

"Emolga use shock wave on who ever you can hit," Lucas said trying to catch one of the Pan's off guard

Emolga did as told and barley hit Pansage but it was hit enough to paralyze the Pansage.

"Tepig Flame charge at the Pansage," Alex said

Pansear and Panpour were still under ground waiting to strike. Oshawott was in the same spot he was at the beginning of the battle. Emolga was still in the air scouring the arena. Pansage was paralyzed in digging position. Tepig's body engulfed in flames and he charged towards Pansage.

"Oshawott water gun at Tepig," Michael said, everyone in the room looked flustered.

Oshawott squirted out water from his mouth at high pressure.

"What are you doing," Lucas and Alex said at the same time

Michael didn't answer. Right when Tepig was about to hit Pansage and the water gun was about to hit Tepig. Pansear came up and hit Tepig and made him go flying after all the momentum he got. When Pansear came up after hitting Tepig he was hit directly by water gun which made him fly into Pansage.

"Tepig," Alex screamed Tepig was still able to stand but Pansage wasn't that lucky

"Pansage is unable to battle," the referee said

"O well," Cilan said stepping out of the trainer box and going upstairs where the other spectators were.

"Oshawott jump up and use water gun at the ground," Michael said hoping his aim would be perfect.

Oshawott did as told Panpour popped out of the ground and was hit in the face with a water gun which didn't affect it very much.

"Back under ground Panpour and Pansear," The brothers said

The two Pokémon went underground and Emolga flew back on the ground in front of her trainer Tepig stayed on the other side of the field. Oshawott was a few inches from where the hole that Panpour made was.

"Emolga use charge," Lucas said taking this time to use the move

"Oshawott put your shell under your feet," Michael said trying to help His Pokémon be safe from the dig attack.

Tepig was hit first by Pansear and Emolga second by Panpour.

"Tepig is unable to battle," The referee said Alex returned Tepig and went up to the bleachers

"Panpour back underground," Cress said Panpour digging again

"Pansear flame burst on Emolga," Chile said and it was a direct hit.

"Emolga is unable to battle," The referee said

"Crap," Both Michael and Lucas said at the same time and Lucas went and stood next to Alex

"Oshawott water gun on Pansear," Michael said because Pansear had his back turned still shocked because it had defeated Emolga.

Oshawott made a direct hit and Pansear went flying.

"Pansear is unable to battle," The referee said

"AHHHHHHHHHH I lost," Chile said baffled

"You can come up now," Cress told his Panpour which popped up right in front of him

"Why did you do that," Michael asked a little flustered

"Because you are the strongest and smartest out of your friends I see you would rather protect your Pokémon than see it win a fight so I wanted to battle you one on one Panpour fury swipes," Cress said hoping he would win the battle

"Fury cutter Oshawott," Michael said scared

Both Pokémon ran at each other Panpour's claws grew very long and began to glow. Oshawott got his shell and started running towards Panpour but something different happened his shell had turned in to some kind of sword and this wasn't fury cutter this was Razor shell. Once they were inches apart Panpour suddenly stopped for some reason. Oshawott kept going and slashed Panpour right in his chest.

"Panpour is unable to battle the winners are the challengers," the referee said

Everyone except for Michael and Lucas didn't know what happened. Michael and Lucas smiled and everyone else in the room was like _'What happened'_

* * *

><p>Thanks don't have time for a long AN today but I want to know who your favorite character is so far. Lucas, Michael, Alex, or Josh whoever gets the most votes catches the next Pokémon! Also school has started so I won't be updating as much so enjoy the next chapters and I still need O/C's

* * *

><p>Qualifications:<p>

Name:

Gender:

Description: (clothing and other looks)

Pokémon: (Only from Unova region) (Only Four) (Specify which one is the partner) (No O/Cs can have the same Pokémon)

Personality:

Love Interest:

History:

Extra: (anything else I may have missed)

* * *

><p>PLEASE I NEED SEVEN MORE OC'S THANK YOU


	5. Lost Family

A/N I know I have not posted on this story for a while but im going to continue it. Im still accepting O/C's so if you want to enter one look at the note at the bottom. The grammar is now better so enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Michael looked at the Battleground. Oshawott had won and Panpour had been laid out by Hydro's last attack.<p>

"Good job Hydro," Michael said as he returned his Pokémon into its pokeball.

"Very nice battle," Cilan exclaimed coming down the stairs.

"You all got lucky," Chile muttered angrily.

"It was not luck it was skill," Cress told his brother defending the challengers.

"Lucas and Alex come down here," Cilan yelled to the two standing next to the rest of spectators.

Lucas and Alex started walking down the stairs towards where the Gym Leaders and Michael were standing.

"Well than its time to give you all your Badges," the triplets said simultaneously.

All three of them reached into there pockets. Each one took out a badge that somewhat looked like a stop light, but the top gem was blue the one below it was red than the next one was green.

"So you all should be going off to Nacrene City," Chile said his voice back to normal.

"Me and Michael are heading there tonight," Alex remarked.

"I'm going to go with them," Lucas claimed as he walked towards Alex.

"Great," Alex exclaimed hugging Lucas.

Michael grunted and told Cress goodbye and left the Gym.

"Michael, wait," Alex yelled but it was to late Michael left the gym.

"We don't need him," Lucas said grabbing Alex's hand.

"Well I do," Alex assured him wrenching her hand out of his.

Alex ran towards the door and Lucas followed.

* * *

><p>Michael left the city. He angrily marched down the trail. He didn't want to travel with Lucas so he decided to travel alone.<p>

"Hey, why are you walking alone," A familiar voice spoke from behind Michael

Michael turned around to see that it was one of the Striation City gym leaders.

"Hello Cress," Michael said as he stood still waiting for Cress to catch up.

"Well that remark doesn't answer my question, now does it?" Cress asked his tone not changing.

"I'm sorry, I'm alone because I want to be," Michael told Cress as he started to walk down the trail towards Nacrene city, Cress walking beside him.

"Weren't you traveling with your girlfriend," Cress said with a small grin.

"We were not dating and I decided to travel alone," Michael Told Cress as he started to walk faster.

"Why would you do that, even I need help sometimes," Cress explained to Michael.

"bu-," Michael was interrupted

"No buts about it, you're strong but as a beginning trainer you might get into some sticky situations," Cress kept explaining.

"You need friends," Cress said handing a piece a paper with a number on it to Michael.

"Hmm," Michael didn't speak.

"I have to get back to the gym but remember what I said," Cress said turning around heading back to the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later<strong>

Michael walked into the city of Nacrene. He looked at his watch; it was 2:00 am. Michael wasn't tired so he headed over to the 24 hour Battle Club. As Michael started to walk he noticed that there were a lot of warehouses in this city. After he had passed up most of the warehouses he noticed a museum, it was closed but Michael was going to come back the next day. After about 20 minutes of walking Michael had found the battle club.

"Finally I'm here," Michael huffed as he walked in the large green building.

There were actually about 20 people in the club which shocked Michael because it was so early in the Morning.

"Hi I'm Zane," A boy with a blond Mohawk walked up to Michael holding out his hand.

Zane would have been the same height as Michael but the Mohawk gave him a few inches. He had dark Blue eyes and he wore a dark black shirt, black jeans, and black converse.

"Hello I'm Michael," Michael told Zane as he shook his hand.

"Would you like to be my double battle partner," the boy asked wanting to battle with Michael and not against him.

Michael had nothing better to do and he was looking to get some battle time in with Bolt.

"Umm-," Michael was interrupted.

"I've seen you battle before, when you earned the Striaton City gym badge," Zane continued.

"We're at about the same level of training," Zane said grabbing Michael's arm and pulling him towards a blue machine.

They stopped in front of the Machine.

"Sure I will be your battle partner," Michael said as he was done thinking it over.

"Great," Zane exclaimed as he put his trainer card in the machine.

"Welcome ZANE TSUNAMI," The automated voice on the machine announced.

"Wait, my last name is Tsunami," Michael told Zane

"Really?" Zane asked.

"Yes, Zane where are you from?" Michael asked

"Pallet town, but my dad moved away from his brother and mother after me and my sister were born," Zane explained to Michael as they were both getting a little scared.

"I'm from pallet town is your dad name Mitchell Tsunami and did he have a brother named Michael Tsunami?" Michael asked.

"YES, that was his twin and do you know him?" Zane asked.

"He was my only uncle and he died in the same crash as my father," Michael told Zane.

"So were cousins?" Zane asked

"I guess so, but I'm going to have to call grandma and see if she knows about this," Michael said walking to find a phone.

"Wait," Zane yelled.

"Let's battle before we call grandma," Zane said taking his trainer card out of the Machine.

"Sure," Michael said putting his card in the machine.

Oshawott and Joltik showed up on the screen. Michael picked Zane as his partner and it asked which Pokémon I would be choosing to battle with. He picked Joltik than it showed there opponents. One of the people looked exactly like Zane but feminine. She had long blond hair and dark blue eyes. The other person they would be battling Michael knew very well. It was Alex.

* * *

><p>"The Battle between Alessandra and Zaire versus Zane ad Michael is about to begin. This will be a two on two battle with no time limit. Begin," the referee shouted.<p>

"Let's go Golett," Zane said as a Pokémon that looked like a ghostly rock came out of the red and white orb.

"Come on out Pidove," Alex said as she threw out a Pokémon that looked as a pigeon but a bit bigger.

"Let's go Pawniard," Zaire said as she threw her Pokémon out. It looked like an old fashioned warrior with a lot of spikes.

Michael took a good look at Zaire she had dark blonde hair like Zane. She was the same height as Alex. She wore a dark black shirt under a leather sleeveless jacket. She wore dark sunglasses, like Zane's, and black jeans with black converse.

Michael also noticed that Alex had changed clothes. She wore the exact same outfit as Zaire and her hair was tied in a pony tail.

"Let's go Bolt," Michael said throwing out his newest electric type Pokémon.

"Pidove Gust on Bolt," Alex yelled glaring at Michael

"Golett stand in front of Bolt," Zane told his Pokémon who did as told.

Pidove's attack had no effect on either of the Pokémon.

"Bolt Thunderwave on Pidove," Bolt climbed onto Golett's back and a small electric charge was sent towards Pidove who flew down to the ground dodging the attack.

"Golett Rollout on Pidove," Zane said as Golett formed a ball with its body and rolled rapidly towards Pidove.

Michael noticed that Zaire did not even move she was waiting.

"Pawniard jump in front of Pidove and catch Golett," Zaire said as her Pawniard readied itself.

"Bolt screech," Michael said loud enough for only Him and Bolt could hear.

Bolt opened her mouth and a screech came from her mouth. The sound waves traveled across the field and were amplified by all of Pawniard's metal. This made both Pidove and Pawniard lose focus and Golett hit both of them directly.

"Bolt Electroweb while they're down," Michael yelled Bolt turned around 2 webs with electric pulses came out its abdomen trapping both Pokémon but Pawniard cut himself out.

"Pidove is unable to battle," the referee announced

"Pawniard Faint attack," Zaire said as her Pokémon disappeared, reappearing again next to Bolt critically hitting her.

"Bolt is unable to battle," The referee said as Michael returned his Pokémon.

You did great Bolt.

"Pawniard, Faint Attack keep it up until Golett is gone," Zaire yelled hostilely.

"Golett, Mega Punch," Zane knew he was in a tight situation not wanting to lose against his sister.

The two Pokémon obeyed there trainers. Pawniard ran straight towards Golett a high speeds not disappearing, Michael thought because the roll out and screech had a large effect on him. Golett ran towards Pawniard as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast because Golett was kind of slow. The dust from the field was stirred up and I was hard to see. When they collided Michael knew what would happen. Pawniard was standing in front of Golett's faint body.

"Golett is unable to battle, the winners are Alessandra and Zaire," The referee said as both Zane and Zaire returned there Pokémon.

Michael walked towards Alex. Alex walked towards Michael. They came an inch away from each other.

She hugged him.

* * *

><p>AN: I liked this chapter. I introduced another part of Michael past and it is going to affect his future. OK Now i want alot more reviews. Tell everyone about this fanfic. And last thing I want everyone, even anonymous, to vote for there favorite character so far.

Michael

Lucas

Josh

Zane

Zaire

Alex

Cress

Cilan

Chile

Thanks for reviewing. :)

O/C Info: O.k here's the deal i'm now deleting every O/C that has not been seen in the story:

Michael

Alessandra

Josh

Lucas

Zane

Zaire

These are the only O/C's that I have taken in. So if your O/C is not one on this list it will not be in the story. Now if you want your O/C in the story PM me the O/C. If it is sent as a review I will not except. And all pokemon will have to be from the Unova region. Thanks for reviewing. :).


	6. A New Secret

A/N: This is a very short chapter because im not sure how you'll like he next chapter. Anyway, I need more reviews and PM MESSAGED O/C's if im going to continue the story. I also hope that you tell your friends about this fanfiction and how it's gotten better since the first few chapters. Also when you make a reivew please vote PLEASE. Anyway enjoy the chapter. :-P

* * *

><p>"So Michael is our cousin," Zaire asked Zane as they sat in a diner in the Pokémon center.<p>

Earlier that morning Zaire and Alex had won the battle. Afterwards they checked in a room at the Pokémon center and went to get breakfast. Zane was explaining how Michael was there cousin.

"Yes, and I think all of us should start traveling together," Zane said to his sister trying to persuade her.

"Okay but only because he's family and you need a battle partner," Zaire explained to Zane and the now "official" couple.

"Wait, what do you mean battle partner," Michael asked looking away from Alex ,who was next to him, and looking at Zaire who was sitting across from him.

"Well the Unova region has changed a little bit," Zaire started to explain to Michael

"This year almost all gym leaders have double battles so that you can gain a gym badge," Zaire continued Michael looking confused.

"And they have established two new tournaments that introduce the double battle format as well as the Pokémon league," Zaire kept on explaining.

"So me and Zane have been looking for sufficient battle partners, I found Alex and Zane found you," Zaire said finally finished.

"Okay I understand but I heard that the Pokémon league tournament was randomized until you got to the final four and the champion," Michael asked Zaire as she seemed to know a lot

"Well, that's why we found partners to make sure that we qualified for the Pokémon league tournament and get strong so that we can pick up the slack if we get crappy partners," Zaire explained

"Cool so what are we going to do about Lenora," Alex asked there new ravel companions

"Well that will be our first gym battle as new partners," Zane now explained

"So it will be our first real test to see if we are compatible," Zaire butted in.

"Okay let's go," Michael said looking at his watch it was 8:00am.

"Gym opens at nine," Michael said grabbing Alex's hand and leaving out the door of the diner.

Zane and Zaire followed.

* * *

><p>The four walked into the gym.<p>

"This isn't a gym," Zane announced.

"Thank you captain obvious," Michael remarked looking inside the large room full of skeletons, tombs, artifacts, fossils, and even some knight's armor.

"Well it looks like we have our first customers," A man said coming from behind a large display case.

He had short brown hair and glasses. His pale skin was covered by the suit that he wore.

"My name is Hawes. Lenora, the gym leader, is my wife," Hawes explained.

"If you're here to battle then follow me; if you're here for the museum just look around," Hawes announced as he started to walk through a set of doors.

All four followed him through the doors into a large library.

"Hello Trainers," Lenora said with her big blue hair and dark skin.

"I'm Lenora, the Nacrene City gym leader. And who might you all be," the gym leader asked.

"I'm Michael,"

"I'm Zaire,"

"I am Alessandra,"

"I'm Zane,"

All of them introduced themselves.

"Well it's nice to meet you all," Lenora announce politely

"Can we get to the battling," Zane asked in a hurry for no reason.

"Wait, slow your roll; you must pass one quiz before you get to the test," Lenora said figuratively.

"You need some knowledge before entering my gym," Lenora explained as she walked towards a specific shelf.

She knocked on a purple book.

"I recommend this one to start," Lenora said as she waited to see the teen's reactions.

Zane walked towards a group of books about water type Pokémon. Alex went towards the book about the Hoenn region. Zaire and Michael both walked towards the book Lenora had recommended.

"Go ahead," Michael said letting his younger cousin grab the book.

As she pulled the book the room started to shake. The bookshelf that she had took the book from had risen and a secret passage with stairs had revealed itself.

"Smart and direct; most people look for books about things they like or things they know," Lenora spoke patting Michael and Zaire on the back.

"Great follow me," Lenora said walking down the stairs.

Hawes, Alex, Zane, Zaire, and Michael followed.

* * *

><p>"The Tag battle between gym leader Lenora and the challengers Alessandra and Zaire is about two begin. This will be a 2 on 2 battle. With a 30 minute time limit. Let the battle begin," Hawes announce as the battlers got out there Pokémon.<p>

"As a gym leader it is my duty to show you my Pokémon first; let's go Watchog and Lillipup," Lenora yelled as she threw out two pokeballs.

Both Pokémon came out of there red and white shells. Watchog was a sort of funny looking Pokémon. He had yellow stripes on his red fur, black circles around his red and yellow eyes, his tail matched the rest of his body but the tip was white. The second Pokémon was recognizably smaller it looked like a small poodle with a patch of black fur on it.

"Come on out Tepig," both girls said simultaneously looking at each other a bit confused.

The Pokémon that came out of the pokeballs looked exactly the same.

"You have a Tepig," Alex asked Zaire a bit confused

"Yes but lets talk about it later, first lets win this battle," Zaire whispered.

"Right," Alex muttered.

"Ok, Tepig ember," They once again said simultaneously

"On Lillipup," Alex yelled.

"On Watchog," Zaire screamed.

"Lillipup protect," Lenora said calmly as a blue shied deflected the embers

"Watchog Thun-," It was too late

"Hoooooog," Watchog screamed as he was hit with the hot embers.

"Lillipup shadow ball on Tepig; Watchog thunderbolt on Tepig," Lenora said her voice a little shaky

Lillipup and Watchog looked at each other not knowing which Pokémon to attack.

"Tepig flame charge," the girls said simultaneously again.

The Pokémon's bodies engulfed in flames. And they ran at there targets. Lillipup started to run at full speed towards the Tepig charging at her. The Watchog followed the Lillipup attacking the same Pokémon Lillipup was aiming at. This backfired.

Tepig and Lillipup collided and smoke was everywhere. Watchog sent the lightning bolt inside the smoke.

"PUUUUP," Lillipup yelped, the watchful Pokémon had hit his own partner.

"Lillipup is unable to battle," Hawes announced as the smoke from the collision cleared.

"HOOOG," Lenora's Watchog said getting hit by Zaire Tepig.

"Watchog we can still win this THUNDERBOLT AT BOTH OF THEM," Lenora screamed as she tried to make a comeback,"

"Tepig flame charge," The two said at the same time.

"From the left," Zaire yelled.

"From the right," Alex screamed.

Both of the Tepig's bodies engulfed in flames, once again, and ran in the direction there trainers told them. Watchog was confused by this especially when he looked to his left and a ball of glowing fire was coming towards him.

"HOOOOOOG," Watchog was hit in both sides of his body at the same time; so instead of going right or left he went up and hit the ceiling.

"Watchog is unable to battle," Hawes said as Watchog hit the ground.

"The winners are Tepig and Pignite," Hawes announced.

"Pignite you evolved!" Alex said in shock.

"Lenora it is happening now!" Hawes yelled as another secret passage opened up from the bottom of the gym.

The passage had stairs that circled down below the gym.

"Follow us," Lenora said running down the passage following behind Hawes.

"The quartet followed,"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry to leave you hanging at the end but I thought it was absolutely necessary. I STILL NEED O/C'S please P/M them to me so people wont know what pokemon someone will have. ALSO please vote.

Michael- 1 vote

Lucas- 0 votes

Josh- 1 vote

Zane- 0 votes

Zaire- 0 votes

Alex- 0 votes

Thanks for reviewing. :)

O/C Info: O.k here's the deal i'm now deleting every O/C that has not been seen in the story:

Michael-

Alessandra-

Josh-

Lucas-

Zane

Zaire

These are the only O/C's that I have taken in. So if your O/C is not one on this list it will not be in the story. Now if you want your O/C in the story PM me the O/C. If it is sent as a review I will not except. And all pokemon will have to be from the Unova region. Thanks for reviewing. :).


End file.
